


Everyone's Gone.

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Its literally just wels, a lot of angst potential, basically he wakes up and everyones gone, but yea lol, enjoy, theres also fluff potential, you know his new episode?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: He'd been asleep for quite some time.When he finally woke up, he was ready to get back to work.But there was one problem.Where did everybody go?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Everyone's Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE WATCH WELS' NEW EPISODE
> 
> I'm so excited for him to be back
> 
> Also Wels god dammit you just had to made a giant starter house 
> 
> But it's ok it's an awesome one it was fun watching him design it on stream 
> 
> There's both angst and fluff potential for his new episode, angst with him waking up in s6 with everyone gone without him, fluff potential for him being reunited with people 
> 
> Anyways take the angst idk if I'll write fluff lol
> 
> Also this could totally be a concept for a short story?? He just wakes up and Cub never comes to get him?? So he's just alone there and not ready to go on to s7 but he gets really lonely 
> 
> Something like that idk if I'll mess with it

* * *

Yawning, Wels stretched his arms as he sat up in bed.

He rubbed his tired eyes, glancing around the room.

_How long was I asleep—?_

Getting out of bed, he put on his boots and elytra, making his way outside. The sun shined brightly over the world, casting its beautiful light over New Hermitville. 

There was only one thing that seemed odd, though.

No one seemed to be around.

Sure, there weren't many hermits who lived there, but he would have expected to at least see _someone_.

A lot had changed since he last saw the place. There were new houses around, many of which Wels knew he didn't build. He had no clue how long he'd been asleep, but it was evident that it was quite a long time.

Taking a walk around the village, he only saw a few animals scattered around. No hermits.

_I'm sure they're all just busy elsewhere. It's probably nothing,_ he thought.

Taking off with his elytra, he flew up to the portal platform and made his way into the Nether and through the hub to the main island.

Stepping through into the shopping district, he took another glance around. 

He walked around a bit, scanning for the others.

And yet he saw no one.

What was going on? Where was everyone?

_I'm sure it's nothing,_ he told himself again.

But he had a feeling it wasn't so.

He flew around the island a bit, glancing at different areas and bases.

He looked around every tree and building—but he didn't see anyone. 

He got up close to people's bases, even went inside some of them.

And yet—there was no one.

The more he looked, the less he found, and the more worried he got. Where was everyone? What was going on? 

After hours of frantically searching, he had looked just about _everywhere_.

No one was around. No one was here. He was the only one.

The panic began to set in.

What could have happened to everyone? Where were they? How long was he asleep? Where did everyone go?

He fell to his knees, tears flowing like a river. 

He was alone. No one was here. They left him alone here.

Everyone was gone. 

They abandoned him here.

* * *


End file.
